


Trickery

by DakCake



Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Ice Cream Dates, M/M, Patton just wants his boyfriend's attention, Science, This is fluff, Trickery is afoot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: Logan's been working too hard, and Patton wants his attention.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality
Series: Stream of Consciousness AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Trickery

Logan was sitting at his desk, going over his notes for culinary. He had a big final in a week, and even though he had been only studying for the past two weeks, he still didn’t feel prepared. That meant unfortunately, that he’d been neglecting Patton just a little bit. He hadn’t meant to, but the other had definitely noticed. 

A large crash came from the kitchen, and Logan was immediately up, trying to see what happened. When he got there, it was obvious. Pots were on the ground, and a food experiment on his was sitting on the table. 

“Oh my god. Patton, please tell me you didn’t… you can’t answer me, can you?” Logan sighed and shook his head. “Why are you like this?” 

Patton was bright red and crying, a bowl of salsa sitting in front of him. He was shaking his head at Logan. 

“Why is it so spicy?” He managed to gasp out. 

“Because I made it with ghost and habanero peppers. It was for my culinary class, as a food experiment. I told you not to eat it!” Logan went to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton, “Shoot.” 

Patton tilted his head. 

“Virgil apparently decided to replace our regular milk with almond milk again, even though it’s not even real milk. The thing is, almond milk lacks casein, which is what binds to the capsaicin in pepper, meaning this will not do any good in making the heat go down.” Logan explained. “As well as, Roman used all the ice cream we had last night on his ‘me night,’ even though he’s lactose intolerant.” 

“Virgil was just trying to help Roman. He’s trying to be a good friend.” Patton winced when he spoke. “Owwwwww.” 

“You should be fine in a few minutes, though it might still feel a bit weird.” Logan sat at the table, and Patton immediately switched seats and sat on the other’s lap, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck. The other sighed and hugged his boyfriend back. 

“We could go out for ice cream, that could help.” Patton suggested. 

Logan paused, “This was a trick wasn’t it?” 

Patton shrugged and buried his face into Logan’s neck, sighing and relaxing in the other’s grip. “Depends, are you going to come with me?” 

Logan nudged Patton’s head, and the other looked up. “Dear, if you want me to take a break from my work to spend time with you, all you need to do is ask. My heart and time belongs to you.” 

The other grinned, and got off Logan’s lap, sticking out his hand for his love. Logan took it, and they both got ready for Patton’s idea of a spontaneous date. 

The sun shone outside, and Patton was bouncing down the university pathway, grinning brighter than the sun. Retrograde was the name of the ice cream shop, and it was very possible that the freezer was actually a secret entrance into a speakeasy. What gave it away was the fact that the scoop serving sizes were 1, 2 , 3 and 6. Logan couldn’t see the practical use for six scoops of ice cream. 

The two ordered and sat at a table outside, which had a newspaper sitting on it. It was an article written about the corruption of some big corporation by someone with the last name of Picaní, and with photos taken by a man named Remy Knight. Logan paid it no mind however, and set it on the ground. Today was a day for Patton, not worrying about political issues. 

As the sun started to set, Logan took Patton over to the little pond by the campus, where the two of them sat on the grass and watched the lake light up with the fire of the sky. Everything was calm. 

“Why did you bring your experiment home?” Patton asked, turning to the other. 

Logan didn’t meet Patton’s eyes and shrugged. “I wanted to put it on Roman’s dinner tonight as a ‘prank.’ Virgil suggested it.” 

“Really? Logan! I’m ashamed of you!” Patton laughed, lightly smacking the other. “Help Virgil deal with his feelings for Roman in a healthy way, not like this!”

“Sorry dear.” Logan smiled back, and Patton’s face went soft. 

It was one of the most beautiful things Logan had ever seen. Patton was in general, and it was something Logan was always aware of, but at this moment in time, it felt like Logan would suffocate with how much he loved the other. 

“I love you so much Lo.” Patton was thinking the same thing. “I’m so happy you found me.” 

“Patton dear, we found each other.” Logan placed his forehead against the other’s. 

“And we can stay like this?” Patton asked hopefully. 

“I have no doubt.”

Patton kissed him softly, and Logan melted under the other’s touch. They stayed like that until the stars rose in the sky and told them to go home. But they still stayed with one another.


End file.
